Air ducts of various lengths and sizes are used to transfer clean, filtered air from an air filter through an engine air intake system. It is also well known to use air ducts to transfer cooled or heated air from within the engine compartment to the passenger compartment of an automobile. Air ducts are widely used in other applications wherever air or any other gas-like substance is transferred between components.
Air ducts have been formed by using a rubber molding process. Although the rubber molded air ducts are effective, they are considered too heavy for use in vehicles requiring lighter weight to improve fuel efficiency. Additionally, rubber molded air ducts are bulky and difficult to mold in the serpentine configurations desired for automobiles which have limited space in the engine compartment.
An alternative to using a one-piece rubber molded air duct is a two-piece construction which utilizes a thermoplastic blow molded tubular body with an injection molded rubber cuff, sometimes called a seal, affixed to an end thereof. Although such a construction works better than the rubber molded ducts, both constructions rely on a hose clamp to circumferentially secure the cuff to a receiving port. Hose clamps are usually constructed from a metal band with a tightening screw wherein the screw is tightened so as to completely secure the duct to the receiving port. Specifically, the clamp is placed around the area where the cuff and receiving duct overlap. The clamp is then tightened to prevent air leakage or entry of dirt into the duct and also prevents the two components from separating during operation of the vehicle. Skilled artisans will appreciate that such a configuration has several drawbacks. First, it is time consuming to assemble the hose clamp, as it requires use of at least a screwdriver or other appropriate tool. Additionally, over-tightening of the clamp and engine vibration may cause the metal band to cut into the cuff which results in cuff tears and eventual leakage or openings in the cuff. Additionally, the metal may corrode over time and ultimately fail, thus rendering the sealed connection broken. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a clean air duct with a cuff that utilizes a clip that replaces the hose clamp and which provides a more reliable seal and wherein the air duct and cuff are installed without any tools so as to result in a cost savings in the overall assembly and the assembly process.